My gift, my curse
by Daniela Londe
Summary: Movieverse. Three months has passed since Peter left MJ in the cemetery. They have forgot each other, at least that is what they think. A jealous friend might turn Peter's gift into his curse. Contains some SM 2 spoilers. Very good humored story.


Author note: Hope you like the story! Sorry for the spelling mistakes;  
English is not my first lnguage. If possible, please review and let me know  
if I need to improve. Let me know what you think.

------------------------------------------------

**My gift, my curse**

PART 1

THE LIE

The moonlight was as bright as the sun. Its powerful shines brightened up  
the housetops and the trees provided the ideal shade for the lovers who  
wanted some privacy.

"I'll never forget what you've done for me!" Said the reded hair girl, now  
puting her hot hands on the scarlet mask.

"It was nothing, really! I wouldn't think twice before jumping for saving  
your life." Said the man, almost rustling. His heart started pulsing harder.  
He couldn't see her face, as the locks of shining hair covered it, allowing  
him to see only the waterfall of red hair, which slowly envolved and  
hypnotised him, just like a freezing man near the fire.

"That is why we need to be together. You would always be there for me. You  
would always be there to take care of me..." The girl's hand moved slowly on  
the cold mask, tracing the contours of his face, and slowly tried to find  
the mask's end.

"I would always be there to be your friend." The man pronounced this words  
almost as if life had extinguished.

The girl's hand stopped. Harshly, she took both of them off the the man's  
face. After that, she standed still. As if trying to apologize, one of his  
hands calmly searched for the red locks. Fingers entwined them, trying to  
brush them off her face. When he was nearly seeing the girl's face, his  
spider sense tingled badly. Two big yellow eyes appeared and suddenly, a  
bloody hand blurred his visors with a hard punch.

"Wrong answer, Spider-man."

--------------------------------------------

Peter Parker woke up sweating again. That was the third nightmare that week.  
His nose was hurting badly. When he touched it, he realized it was bleeding.  
"What the ..." On his way to the bathroom, Peter felt his body heavy, slow,  
hurting. "Okay, unless a sick and lazy radioactive spider bit me last night,  
I don't know what is the problem".

Even him, who was used to see himself in the mirror, got scared with what he  
actually saw. He was pallid, his eyes were red and two purple circles  
rounded them. The blood was now flooding the corner of his mouth, giving him  
the appearence of a newborn vampire. He couldn't sleep very well lately. And  
there were nights when he couldn't sleep at all. Trying to forget the past  
few months, he stayed hours web-slinging through the city, seaching for any  
kind of confusion.

It has already been three months. Three months since Peter left Mary Jane in  
the cemetery. Three months since the Goblin died. Three months since he  
started having those weird nightmares. And yet, three months since he last  
saw her. "I said I would be there for her... And look where I am now! Hiding  
myself in this disgusting place."

One month before, Peter had moved to his new apartment. It was more like a  
hole than an apartment itself. At least it was what he could pay for. After  
the Goblin died, it was becoming harder and harder to sell Jameson some  
pictures of Spider-Man. It seemed that the Bugle was not interessed in  
Spider-Man saving citizens and old lady's cats.

Peter's neighbour was a russian man, Mr. Ditkovich, who was the landlord. He  
was a fat and bad humored man who was always asking for the rent. Luckily,  
Peter almost always went out via the web express through the window of his  
apartment. In fact, this was one of the reasons why he had to leave his aunt  
May's house. It was becoming too risky to walk by the house wearing an  
outfit while his aunt was still there.

'Better stay awake now. The sun will soon rise and I do need to take a  
shower. I can already feel my own smell and that is NOT good.' Peter  
thought, already taking off his shirt.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was a shiny Sunday, and as all Sundays, Mary Jane Watson was preparing  
herself to go out. She wasn't going to a party or something like that. She  
was going to visit her sick dad and May Parker. Her dad found out he had  
cancer a month before and since then, she has been visiting him on her free  
time, that is, on Sundays.

May's house was Mary Jane's hot spot on Sundays. Not that she was all that  
intimacy with the old lady. It all started a month before, just after  
visiting her dad for the first time after discovering he had cancer. He had  
been rude to her, saying that he wolud die without forgiving her, as if it  
was her fault. She wasn't the one who made her fat father drink and smoke  
his entire life. Yet, Mary Jane was fragile. Even hating her dad, she had  
never expected him to say such words. She needed to see a friendly face,  
immediately. And there she was, at the same place she had always been, right  
beside her house. May recieved the crying girl with a bright smile and a  
tender hug. That was all Mary Jane needed.

May Parker could represent the mother Mary Jane never had. She listened to  
her problems, showed her there were people who really cared about her and,  
as a bonus, gave her moments of good laughs. But there was something that  
continued to bring Mary Jane every Sunday to visit her. Something less  
perceptible to others; something only she could feel. It was his presence.  
It was Peter.

She missed him and there, in the house he had lived all his life, she could  
feel him. Even being near his aunt brought her flashes of memory of the  
wonderful moments they had together. Peter had told her once that he would  
always be there for her. 'He lied to me.' Mary Jane thought biting her lips.  
'He made me believe he really cared about me, but he lied. I told him I  
loved him, and there he left me, in that cold and lonely cemetery. Well...  
Not that lonely actually. There were hundreds of others who had loved and  
hated, but few could stay with their soulmates.' Mary Jane closed the door  
and followed the way to her parent's house.

--------------------------------------------------

Toc,Toc,Toc.

"Oh! Hy darling! I won't say it is a surprise, but it is really good to have  
you here." The elderly woman had a nice and truly smile on her face. She was  
wearing a flowered dress, which made the woman look "fluffy".

"Hy aunt May! It's good to be here too." Mary Jane entered the house as May  
closed the door. "You look so beatiful! You should try to wear dresses more  
often." Mary Jane was wearing jeans and a tight blouse. As the day was  
pretty hot, she had her hair tied.

Mary Jane looked at May and she was still smilling. Not that she didn't want  
her to be happy, but it was not the ordinary smile she had before. It seemed  
that, in some way, she was planing something. 'What might aunt May be  
planing? Oh, come on MJ, you and your strange ideas.' May invited Mary Jane  
to sit at the sofa and went to the kitchen to bring some coffee.

While waiting, Mary Jane got lost in her thoughts. She loved and hated it at  
the same time. Loved it because she could put her problems aside and stay  
hours like that, just imagining things. And there is the point where she  
hated it. The constant trip in her dreams always lead her to the same place,  
to the same person, Pete. She had convinced herself that he was past.  
Besides, he had rejected her. Now she just needed to convince her mind of  
that. They were friends. He had told her that. Except for the fact that  
friends don't fantasy about kissing each other. 'Friends don't miss each  
other that much.'

May came back from the kitchen with the coffee and, unfortunately for Mary  
Jane, she still had that annoying smile.

"You seem happy today". Mary Jane coudn't resist and said.

"Do I? Oh... It's just old woman's foolish happiness. Sometimes you wake up  
happy and that happiness lasts until the end of the day." May served Mary  
Jane a cup.

"It seems to be good! You know, feeling that happy."

"Well, it is. But the opposite can also occur. You need to be very careful  
with your mood. If you don't control it, you might become those old chubby  
women, who can only nose into their family life and annoy their  
grandchildren."

Mary Jane couldn't help, but laugh. May was preparing herself to sit down  
when someone knocked the door. "Wait just a second Mary Jane. I will answer  
the door. It must be Peter."

Suddenly, Mary Jane trembled her hands and opened her eyes wide. The hot  
coffe, which was slowly meeting her mouth, was brought down quickly, burning  
her tong. "Hell!"

"Did you say anithing hunny?"

"Oh... I just said well."

Mary Jane's heart started to pulse harder and stronger, and her breath  
became noisy. She just couldn't take her eyes off the door. Luckily, there  
wasn't anybody near. If anyone could just see her like that, the person  
would think she was having a panic attack.

'Come on MJ! Why are you like that? Calm down woman! You even told yourself  
you have forgot him, isn't that truth? Yeah girl, you don't need this nerd  
aroun...'

"Hi aunt May! I've missed you so muc..."

Peter's and Mary Jane's eyes met. They soon became wide opened and neither  
of them dared to blink. Both of them froz. Mary Jane stopped breathing and  
Peter was simply paralyzed.

'Okay MJ, maybe you have lied to yourself. Maybe you do want this nerd  
around.'


End file.
